Deepest Desires
by effyLove
Summary: Bajo su timidez, su ropa anticuada y sus gafas Bella es una mujer apasionada esperando por la oportunidad de ser una chica mala...Bella solo guarda sus fantasías para ella misma…hasta que conoce a su nuevo vecino.


**Los personajes pertencen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje adulto. **

**Si no te gustan estos temas ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Summary: Bajo su timidez, su ropa anticuada y sus gafas Bella es una mujer apasionada esperando por la oportunidad de ser una chica mala…siendo una virgen de 22 años Bella solo guarda sus fantasías para ella misma…hasta que conoce a su nuevo y sexy vecino.**

* * *

—Te amo y siempre será asi.

Su voz estaba llena de emocion, profunda y hermosa como siempre. Su mirada se clavaba en la mia nublada por lagrimas contenidas. El dijo esas dos palabras que cualquier mujer quiere oir…en especial de sus labios.

Esas palabras magicas que jamas pensé saldrian de sus labios, pero eran mias, eran para mi y muy dentró de mi ser sabía que mi corazon estaba a salvo con el a pesar de todo.

Asi que me decidí, caminé hasta quedar justo frente a el. Mis brazos se enredaron con fuerza en su cuello y me levanté un poco para besar sus maravillosos labios. Labios que sé que nunca me cansaré de besar. Labios que me pertencen a mi y solo a mi.

Terminé el beso. —Te amo y siempre te amaré.-mi voz se quebró un poco al último, las lagrimas ahora caían libremente por mis mejillas.

Sus ojos brillaron y sus labios se curvaron en su sexy y hermosa sonrisa. Entonces me abrazó mas fuerte y junto nuevamente nuestros labios.

Este hombre que me sostenía en sus brazos en este momento no solo es mi apoyo o el amor de mi vida. El es mi alma gemela. Cuando el es feliz, yo lo soy. Cuando el esta triste siento como si me corazon fuera arrancado de mi pecho

Lo gracioso de todo esto, es que lo casi nos separá es precisamente lo que en un principio nos unió…

Si no hubieramos compartido interminables noches de increíble sexo y tardes de apasionados besos no estaríamos aquí.

Se suponía que esto solo sería sexo. Pero entonces algo paso, el amor fue lo que pasó.

Estoy segura que estan un poquito confundidas en este momento, asi que voy a contarles una historia. Una historia llena de ardiente y delicioso sexo, de tentaciones y algo de drama que nunca falta.

Voy a contarles mi historia y este es el principio…

.

.

.

Mi habitación estaba a oscuras, casi no podía ver cuando derrepente sentí dos manos frias en mis muñecas. Traté de moverme pero el agarré era muy fuerte y me sostenían con fuerza.

Entonces mi vista se nubló, alguien había cubierto mis ojos. Sabía que había alguien sobre mi y yo estaba completamente expuesta frente a ella. Grité y entonces unos labios chocaron con los miós pero no me besaron solo se mantuvieron ahí para mantenerme en silencio.

—No tengas miedo, solo quiero darte placer.-no puedo reconocer su voz lo cual hace que mi respiracion se acelere por el miedo. Entonces una de sus manos me suelta y acaricia mi mejilla, extrañamente su toqué me relaja.

—Eres tan hermosa cariño.-su aliento contra mi oído causa un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Nunca me había sentido asi antes.

Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mio lo cual me impedía moverme y mis ojos estaban cubiertos por lo cual no podía ver, eso me hacía sentie desprotegida.

Finalmente pudé encontrar mi voz. —Por-porfavor de-dejame-e ir.-dije apunto de llorar.

—Por favor, relajate y disfruta.-dijo es desconocido.

Antes de que pueda responder, las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo dejaron de hacerlo, suaves y castos besos comenzaron a cubrir mi cuello. Sentía lagrimas de coraje formarse en mis ojos. Furiosa y de manera sorprendente me solté de su agarre, pero el fue mas rapido y me volvió atrapar.

—Hmm ¿ asi que te gusta rudo?.-la "gentilesa" que antes se oía en su voz había desaparecido. Quería gritar pero no lo haría, no dejaría que me viera debil y asustada. En vez de eso seguí moviendo mi cuerpo para tratar de soltarme de su agarre.

Derrepente sentí aire caliente en mi pecho antes de finalmente sentir como los labios del desconicido se cerraban sobre mi pezon.

—Oh Dios.-gemí cuando tomo mi pezon entre sus dientes y lo jalo un poco. Me arquee mientras sentía como apretaba mi otro pecho con su mano. No podía creer que estaba dejando que este extraño me violara, me besara y lo peor del caso que me pusiera completamente caliente y húmeda. Debería estar rogando por que la soltará y gritar por ayuda. En lugar de eso lo unico que quería era que me soltará para abrazarlo. Movi mis caderas buscando un poco fricción.

—Eres una sucia nena, ¿quieres que pruebe tu coño tambien verdad?.-su voz era ronca y llena de pasión. Yo demasiado excitada para hablar, rapidamente asiento con la cabeza. Entonces mis piernas se abren automaticamente y siento sus labios besar mi abdomen haciendo su recorrido hacía abajo. Sus dientes muerden la piel de mi vientre, no me causan dolor si no que mas excitación.

No podía mirarlo, no sabía quien demonios era pero esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Quería a este hombre entre mis piernas y lo quería ya. Asi que levante mis caderas para encontra sus labios, siento su húmeda lengua contra mi clítoris. Mis gemidos poco a poco se convierten en gritos, no puedo ni reconocer mi propia voz.

Lentamente sus manos se movieron de mi estomago a mis caderas. Supongo que para dentener mis movimientos por que no puedo dejar de moverme por la sensación placentera que inunda mi cuerpo. Sus dientes muerden mi clítoris y lo succiona con fuerza, el hace ruiditos excitantes, parece disfrutar mucho de estarse bebiendo mi excitación y yo quiero que lo siga haciendo hasta que yo terminé en su cara.

—Por favor no-no te detengas, casiiiii…-no puedo terminar la frase pues el placer es demasiado fuerte casi hasta el punto de ser doloroso, mi cuerpo vibra y sin darme cuenta en que momento siento una de sus manos jugueteando con mi pezon derecho mientras sigue succionando como si estuviera sediento. Entonces siento como sus dedos me pentran y hacen circulos en mi interior. Una de mis manos se enreda en su cabello y lo presiono con mas fuerza contra mi coño.

—Maldicion este coño esta tan húmedo y delicioso y es mio. Dime que este coño es solo mio y de nadie mas.-me exigió.

—Este coño es todo tuyo y de nadie mas.-grite.

—Asi es, ahora voy hacerte venir muy fuerte.

En ese momento, mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar violentamente y mis caderas se levantaron. Sentí como un chorro de algo caliente salía de mi coño, nunca había sentido un placer similar, era algo increible.

Cuando mi respiración se tranquilizo y baje de mi nuve, destape mis ojos para ver al hombre que me había dado tanto placer…

¡BEEP BEEP BEEP!.-el sonido de un mensaje en mi celular me despertó en el momento.

Me levanté de la cama, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor y mi clítoris estaba hinchado y húmedo debido al sueño erotico que acababa de tener. El aire acondicionado no hacía nada sobre la temperatura de mi cuerpo…estaba mas que caliente.

Maldita sea la persona que me despertó, yo tenía cero vida sexual y ese era un excelente sueño, tenía la sospecha de quien era el maldito duende que me despertó.

Apoye mis manos en la cama y me levanté. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, las estrellas aun brillaban. Pero el brillo de las estrellas no era lo que me llamo la atencion; era la luz prendida de la habitación que estaba justo frente a la ventana de su habitación en la casa vecina.

No sabía que alguien se había mudado, tal vez era por que había pasado todo el fin de en un Spa con Alice y Angela, obviamente me habían obligado, odio esos lugares pero ellas decían que necesitaba relajarme…la depilación con cera no es nada relajante en especial cuando te dejan sin un vello en el cuerpo.

Separé un poco las mas cortinas para mirar mejor.

Sabía que estaba mal espiar a otras personas pero sentía mucha curiosidad.

"La curiosidad mato al gato"

Bien yo no era un gato pero lo que esta viendo en ese momento…

Definitivamente sería mi muerte.

**

* * *

**

Nueva historia!

**Ya tengo varios capitulos asi que de esta subiré mas seguido.**

**Le pido disculpas por la tardanza he tenido mucha tarea y muchisimo que leer, psicologia no es una carrera faacíl y hay que leer demasiadoooooooo.**

**Esta noche subo SNG y mañana SAM.**

**El jueves FWS Y LECCIONES.**

**Wicked game el viernes.**

**Sin falta!**

**Diganme que opinan! ¿le sigooo?**

**Las kiero!**

**EffyLove***

**Reviews!**


End file.
